blockfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockbots
Overview In battle, Blockbot units are produced at a fast rate and are the most powerful NPC units of a race. They carry a well-rounded set of equipment. Their anti-gravity technology also makes them very mobile. They only have 3 turrets, but plenty of support blocks for both your hero and your mobile troops Heroes 'Alpha' Alphas are created to lead the Blockbots into battle. They have powerful ranged weapons, and emit an aura that enhances nearby units. Abilities: Nanobots - Rapidly heals nearby allied units and increases their damage. Power Shot - Shoots a concentrated ball of energy that damages and slows anything in its AOE. High Yield - Greatly increases your unit production rate. Stats: *HP: 700 *Speed: 4.0 *Attack: 41 *Piercing: 60 *Range: 650 *Armor: 50 *Dodge: 0% *Block: 0% 'Striker' Strikers are designed to assassinate enemy leaders. To do so, they are built with a teleporter, cloaking device, and special blades that can stun enemies. Abilities: Cloak - Cloaks your hero preventing it from attacking and being attacked. Power Surge - Drastically increases attack speed and dodge, and activates teleportation. Discharge - Absorbs all damage for a period of time and then releases it in a huge explosion. Stats: *HP: 250 *Speed: 5.5 *Attack: 70 *Piercing: 80 *Range: 0 *Armor: 30 *Dodge: 30% *Block: 0% 'Tank' Tanks are built to destroy even the most deadly foe. They are heavily armored and armed with several powerful weapons. Although Tanks have a weak attack, they have several low-cost weapon abilities. Abilities: Plasma Bolt - Shoots a beam of charged plasma energy at your target. (This is one of the lowest-cost abilities in the game) Disruptor - Fires a volley of energy projectiles that damage and scatter enemy units. Barrage - Launches a salvo of energy that targets random enemies and blocks anywhere on the map. Stats: *HP: 300 *Speed: 3.0 *Attack: 35 *Piercing: 40 *Range: 550 *Armor: 100 *Dodge: 0% *Block: 10% Equipment Energy Sword: Increases melee damage with a chance to stun units. Arc Beam: A medium-ranged weapon with a small AOE and moderate armor piercing. Heavy Alloy I: Increases hp and greatly improves armor against melee attacks. Ion Engine: Increases move speed. Phase Shift: Increases the chance to dodge an attack. Advanced Optics: Increases weapon range and accuracy, and can attack camouflaged enemies. Energy Shield: Increases the chance to block frontal attacks. Blocked attacks release energy that damages and stun nearby enemy units. Self Destruct: Explodes on death, damaging nearby enemy units. Nanobots: Rapidly heals over time. Energy Fist: Greatly increases melee damage with a chance to stun units. Heavy Alloy II: Increases hp and greatly improves armor against ranged attacks. Swarm: Single units spawn as three smaller, weaker units. Arc Spread: An erratic, rapid-firing weapon that damages and slows units in a wide area. Energy Cell II: Increases damage, AOE, and range for ranged weapons. Energy Cell I: Increases damage, AOE, and attack speed for melee weapons. Heavy Arc Beam: A powerful long-ranged weapon with excellent armor-piercing and a chance to stun units. Teleporter: Teleports units toward their targets. Arc Blast: A long-range weapon that explodes on impact, damaging and stunning nearby units. Titan: Greatly increases hp, damage, and armor, but with reduced move speed and dodge. Cloaking Device: Camouflaged units can't be attacked unless they are attacking, very close to a unit, or seen by a detector. (This equipment is in the same order as the store.) *^Advanced Optics can detect camouflaged units. Turrets/Blocks Arc Beam - A turret that shoots an energy beam with moderate range and damage. Nanoblock - Creates an aura that eals nearby allied units. Stack to increase the range. Electro Orb - An erratic turret that randomly attacks nearby enemy units, damaging and slowing them. Recycler - Respawns a unit type after several of them die within range. Stack to increase the range. Energy Aura - Creates an aura that provides extra damage, speed, and protection to allied units. Stack to increase the range. Discharger - Charges up over time and manually activated to create a massive explosion. Stack to increase the charge rate. Charger - Permanently increases your hero's damage and hp when standing nearby (until a respawn). Stack to increase range and effectiveness. Heavy Arc Beam - A powerful turret that shoots a massive energy beam with excellent damage and armor piercing. Missions #The Outer Grid - Break through Mecha's defense perimeter. #Inner Grid, Sector 528 - Fight through a completely mechanized enviroment. #Reclamation Facility 284 - Destroy a terrain conversion facility. #Mineral Refinery 36-B - Take out a facility used for harvesting minerals. #Omega City, Section 4 - Launch an attack deep within Mecha's central grid. Strategy Swarm is very effective in overwhelming your opponent, even though it decreases hp and damage. Using heavy alloy 1 or 2 (depending on the enemy's main attack) and shields are very effective, especially if equiped with melee weapons. Keep in mind that titan also increases ranged damage (unlike super soldier and growth serum) and can be used to make powerful level 3 ranged tanks. Generally Equipment Combos: Level 1: Arc Beam - Energy Cell II Level 2: Heavy Arc Beam - Titan - Arc Spread Level 3: Arc Blast - Targeter - Titan - Energy Cell II Alpha is a powerful leader, so put him in the front lines with your units. Use Striker for killing enemy ranged units, heroes, and turrets. Use the tank's abilities quite often as they are powerful. ALWAYS use charger blocks on missions 3, 4, and 5. If you play defensively and give your hero plenty of time to charge up, they will become overpowered and kill heroes in very few shots. However, be sure not to die, as your hp and attack will reset back to normal. Admiral Digits' input begins here- A tactic I recently discovered is the Operation Metal Shield tactic. Level 1 and 2 units can generally be anything as long as they have a decent range. Your level three units will be essentialy disarmed tanks. Level 1 and 2: Anything with good range Level 3: Heavy Alloy 1 and 2 - Energy Shield - Titan This gives you a beast that spawns every 29 seconds and has 145 armour. The only turrets in the whole Blockoid arsenal that can pose a threat is a stasis gun heavy plasma combo. As heavy plasma is the only thing that can damage them (at least from my experience. Level 1: Arc Beam - Energy Cell II Level 2: Heavy Alloy 1 or 2 (I swap it depending on who I'm fighting) - Arc Spread - Titan Level 3: Swarm - Nanobots/Advanced Optics - Arc Blast - Energy Cell II This provides a balance of tanky units, artillery units in mass, and your starter unit to get you there. I added the input parts so I made sure I didn't steal credit for most things on this page. Credit does not go to me for the chart or any other content on this page not listed as my own input. Admiral's Input ends here Category:BF War Category:Races Category:Annoying Exploits